I cant stay away 6
by Kiminblack
Summary: they fall in love. READ AND REVIEW!


I cant stay Away

Katrina woke, wrapped in Jays arms. She smiled, remembering the previous nights events. She knew it was soon, but, it felt so right. Suddenly she was aware that they had a flight that day. They both had forgotten about it because of all the events. Katrina looked at the clock while quickly waking up Jay.

**Jay, baby, wake up. When's our flight to Southern California? Baby, wake up.** She said quietly.

**Hmmmm? What baby girl? When's our flight? Its at 3:30 in the afternoon. Why, what time is it?** He asked groggily.

**It's 10:30 right now. Imma take a shower now. I love you. And, last night was wonderful. **Katrina said while she cuddled up to him and kissed his chest multiple times.

He kissed her forehead a couple of times. **Go take a shower, Katrina. You said that you wanted to take one. Maybe I'll join you in a couple minutes.**

**Okay. I'll go. As long as you really do join me.** She got up and walked to the shower. Katrina had a bed sheet wrapped around her body. Which Jay grabbed a part of the sheet quickly and gently made her slip it off.

**Your beautiful, baby.** He said as he sat up on the bed. Katrina blushed deeply as she looked back at him.

She kept the door unlocked, hoping he would come in the shower with her. Turning on the water and stepping in after the water got hot enough for her liking, she got in the shower and letting the water go over her body. She heard someone enter the bathroom quietly and get into the shower with her. Katrina turned around and put her arms around his waste and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. They just stood their for a little while, holding on to each other. She started kissing and nipping at his neck, hoping to leave a ,mark on his neck. Jay turned her around and started rubbing her shoulders. But, quickly pulled her back into his body, he started to kiss her neck and shoulder making her moan quietly with desire. She turned around again while Jay pushed her against the bathroom wall. Katrina wrapped her legs around him and kissed him full on while he went and pushed himself inside of her.

She moaned again, louder this time, grabbing on to his back as he thrust inside of her Jay touched her everywhere, grabbing and fondling her breasts. He teased her a little by leaning down and sucking on her left nipple and making it hard, then her right.

**Faster!** Katrina moaned. Jay teased her for a little bit before pushing himself in at quicker pace. He felt her tighten around him. And not to long after she came, screaming Jay's name. After a few more thrusts from Jay he came into her heat and screamed Katrina's name with pleasure.

They both finished up in the shower and got getting dressed and also doing whatever they needed to do. By that time it was around 11:15. Katrina smiled at herself and blushed a little realizing what she had just done in the shower. She never thought that she would ever make love to her boyfriend in the shower of all places. But, it did feel good. Looking over at Jay, it made her realize how lucky she was now.

**Hey, baby girl, you wanna go grab something before our flight to Southern California?** This snapped Katrina out of her trance and looked over at Jay. She loved how he looked. He had pants on, but, no shirt. She bit her lip a little before answering his question. Jay looked so sexy to her right now. She wished they were in the shower or that it was last night. Katrina loved how he felt inside of her.

**Yeah, sure, lets go grab something. And dont forget to put a shirt on before we go out. I personally wouldnt mind. But... still.** Katrina hadnt realized that she had been walking up to him until she had accidentally walked into his chest. She didnt mind, nor did he for that matter.

**Okay. Give me a couple seconds and then we can head off.** He pulled on a shirt and grabbed his bag while she grabbed hers. He gave her a kiss and they went down to sign out of the hotel and went to the restaurant there.

After eating Jay checked the time. Getting up, he grabbed Katrina's hand and took her to the rental car and put their things into it.

**Where are we going?** Katrina asked while looking over at him.

**Somewhere. I'm not going to tell you right away, girly!** Jay said to her with a huge grin on his face. He almost reminded her of a kid going to a candy shop.

Katrina grabbed Jay's hand and held on to it tightly. She looked over and smiled at him.

**Jay?** Katrina asked quietly as they stopped at their destination**.**

**Yeah, whats wrong, lovley? Are you okay?** He answered. Jay concern in his voice.

**Do you think last night was too soon? Or a mistake?** She started to cry. She didnt even know why she was freaking out so much now.

**No, I dont, I would never think its too soon. And would never think it was a mistake. Especially with you. Katrina, never think that, ever again. I love you so much. **He said. By this point, Jay was holding her face in his hands. Their faces were close together and Jay kissed her hard while wiping her tears away.

She nodded her head while getting out of the car at the same time as Jay. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in and put his arm around her waiste.

As they walked inside, she found out why they were there. It was a small little shop, once they got inside, she found out what it was. The shop was a candy shop. Looking over at Jay and grinned at him. She kissed him hard.

**Thank you. I really appriciate this, baby. **She told him while kissing him.

Getting some candy, they went to the cash register and payed for it. Then getting into the car again, they went to the hotel and picked up Shad. They left for the airport, and got their tickets. Seeing Jeff Hardy and Shawn Michaels when you entered the airport, Shad, Jay, and Katrina went up to them both and said hi to them.

**Hey, Katrina, come on. We're gonna go through security and get on the plane now. **Jay whispered in her ear while starting to pull her a long. It took longer then expected to get through security, but they got on the plane. Jay and Katrina sat next to each other and Jay pulled up the chair separator and let her rest her head on his lap. And on they went to San Francisco and Oakland for two more RAW shows.

Katrina stayed awake the whole time. There was no point in falling asleep, the flight was only an hour long. By the end of the time, all of the superstars got off of the plane and went to get their luggage at the luggage claim. Shad, Jay, and Katrina got a rental and left to check into their hotel rooms in San Francisco.

Finally getting into their rooms, Shad was next door in his room, while Katrina and Jay layed down on the bed. She quickly fell asleep, resting her head on Jay's shoulder.


End file.
